Spirit 2: Stallion of the Century
by dark-dragon101
Summary: Spirit returns from the cavalry with Rain and heads for home, except since he had left things have changed, and unfortunately for him, it hasn't changed for the better...
1. Chapter 1

_**Spirit 2 : Stallion of the Century**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Spirit: The Return Home**_

_Hii everyone! This is ma first Spirit fanfic, so I hope you all like it. This is just a kind of intro chapter to start things going so apologies for making it so short. Ive rewritten the end of the movie basically (although the original ending was so sweet!) and twisted it a little bit...well...a lot lol. Please R&R, and if you have any ideas, critiscisms etc then don't b afraid 2 tell me. If people point out something or have an idea, it helps me improve my writin so you can enjoy it even more. Anyway, onto the story._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit (sob) or any of the original characters but I do own my own characters._

Spirit and Rain galloped eagerly on for days through the grassy slopes of the wild, adrenaline pumping through their bodies from the sheer thrill of being free again. Spirit looked at Rain lovingly as the sun hung high in the cloudless sky, its rays basking the world below in light. Rain returned his gaze, her dark blue eyes swirling with excitement and happiness. As Spirit spotted the eagle flying high in the sky, he neighed with delight and reared up, greeting his old friend. The eagle cried back, happy to see that his friend was free again at last. The eagle greeted Rain, and Rain neighed in reply before the two horses continued to gallop towards home. Finally, the grassy slope that Spirit recognised as home came into view. So many childhood memories came back to Spirit. The first time he opened his eyes after his mother, Esperenza, had given birth to him, he was fascinated with the world and all its mysteries. As he grew, so did his mind. He wanted to know as much as he could about the world, but he also knew that he would never know everything. Unfortunately, its his curiosity that had led him to man. Spirit stopped his thoughts there. He didn't want to relive what had happened to him, but he didnt want to let go of those memories either. Strangely, he felt he wanted to hold onto them, even though his time spent with the cavalry was far from happy. Rain nudged him out of his thoughts, and Spirit nudged her playfully back. They galloped down the slope together, feeling the grass beneath their hooves and the wind in their manes.

But something was wrong.

Spirit stopped suddenly, causing Rain to come to a halt beside him. Spirit looked around, and emptiness greeted him. Nothing seemed to move; not even the wind seemed to move the trees' leaves or the lush grass under Spirit's feet. It was completely silent.

"Spirit, what's wrong?" Rain asked uneasily, even though she knew the answer.

"The herd! Where are they?" Spirit started to panic and cantered frantically around, looking for any signs that would lead him to his herd.

"Maybe the herd just moved on to new lands because something happened here, like another herd invaded or the food was growing scarce."

"They wouldn't move. This is their home and they would have stayed here no matter what."

"Spirit..."

"My mother wouldn't have let anything happen to the herd...she cared for every horse, even the ones that everybody else picked on or shunned. Something bad must have happened..." Spirit trailed off, obsorbed in his own thoughts. He could handle wranglers or the cavalry, but if anything had happened to the herd... Rain came up to Spirit and put her head under his, trying to calm him down as well as herself.

"Spirit, standing here doing nothing won't help the herd. We better start looking for them." Spirit allowed his head to rest on Rain's neck before he broke the embrace, staring with determination at the grassy landscape that seemed to go on for miles. He broke into a swift canter, with Rain beside him. Spirit sniffed the air, trying to pick up the scent of anything that would help.

"Darn! There isn't any scent at all. This must have happened a long while ago." Spirit neighed in irritation.

"Well, whatever it is, we're gonna get the herd back, no matter what." Rain had the same determination as Spirit had, even though she hadn't even met the herd yet. The sun was still high as they ran on the open plain,both of the horses not sure exactly where they were going. Spirit whispered to himself a promise which he would never break, which he would never do again.

"I promise you, my herd, that I will never leave you again. I swear on my mothers life that I will protect you until the day I die, even if I am no longer leader. For you are my herd, and I am your protector."


	2. Unknown Ground

**_Spirit: Stallion of the Century_**

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to update...I just kind of forgot about this and every other story I start. But thankfully I had an urge to write, so here you go! Hope you enjoy this, even after months of nothing -P_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Spirit nor any other characters of Spirit:: Stallion of the Cimarron. I do, however, own any characters that I decide to make up, and I own the storyline. And my duck Fishy.**_

**_Spirit: Stallion of the Century_**

_**/Second Chapter: Unknown Ground\**_

She didn't know how long it had been. It seemed like weeks had passed, maybe even months. Every waking moment going as slowly as if time had completely stopped. She wanted out of this place…wherever it was….but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

She looked down a her hoofs for the 100th time, noticing the cuts and bruises that lined her golden skin. It once shone in the dazzling sunshine, and it had glowed in the pale moonlight. But now it was dull, a shadow of its former beauty. Her white mane tumbled down her shoulders in various knots and straggles, blurring her eyesite. She had no energy to move it.The hard patch of ground she lay on didn't move, didn't even turn up dust as she put pressure on her foot and dragged it over the surface. She knew it wasn't natural, and also knew that the bars keeping her captive here were far from it as well. The material it was made of was nothing she had ever seen. It slightly glinted, and it was cold to her touch. A dim light penetrated the darkness surrounding her only slightly, its source unidentifiable. The darkness seemed to hug against the small enclosure, almost as if it was trying to smother it like a thick blanket. It was none of which she had experienced, as she was used to bright stars and a glowing moon in her sight as she succumbed to sleep at night. It caused her to think the same thoughts over and over, this confinement allowing her nothing more do to. She was hungry, alone and beaten by means which escaped her. The only thing she could remember before this was the grassy prairie, with the watching sun above and its rays warming. But her desperate longing had remained even them, and still does, despite the circumstances. Spirit. Her beloved son.

She feared him dead, although she refused to believe in that fear. She still clung to hope that he would return, and rescue the herd from this…whatever it was. One memory in particular still clung to her, and one she would never forget, even if Spirit comes back safely. Her son, tied by ropes, his pride diminished as he was strung on the dirt, and humans smirking on their tame mounts. She hung her head, a familiar sadness overwhelming her as she remembered. His eyes. Pleading, almost begging her to stay back and escape his fate. His neighs were desperate, all his fight gone from him. The most heartbreaking moment. Spirit, proud stallion of the Cimarron herd, defeated by humans. She had turned back and obeyed him, giving one last cry of loss as she had cantered away. She had had to do that. Spirit was still the herds' leader, and so his commands were still to be followed. It was an act of respect, and Spirit still had that. The humans' horses had hung their heads at his cries, and hers, as they were more aware than the evil burdens on their backs. But they did nothing to help. They could have escaped; helped Spirit break the burning ropes. But humans held the power over them. Ezperenza tried to move her body to restrain the thoughts her brain had returned to, and managed to stand on all fours after some difficulty. She had to stop her wishful thinking. Her limbs shook under the strain of holding her body upright after so long, causing her to collapse onto the hard floor. She closed her eyes, stopping her watery eyes from releasing their imaginary tears. She wished so badly that horses could cry. The agony of not being able to release feelings so long held inside was cruel. Then again, everything seemed cruel.

****

The dark, it calls. It needs. It wants. Desires unfulfilled still drive it. Forces unknown still linger where they should not. Some obey out of fear, some leave, and some say it does not exist because they refuse to believe themselves.

Fear drives all who do, and fear is what darkness feeds on.

The light wind blew through their long manes as Spirit and Rain galloped through the grass, the night cloaking their movements. They had been going for 3 days now, only stopping for food and water. The grass was beginning to fade, turning shorter and prickly as the lush prairie was nearing its end. The two had covered a fair distance, as determination had led them on. Neither of them could smell or see any trace of the herd still, and it was guesswork at every gallop where they were going. Rain stopped to catch her breath, and nearly collapsed as she found how tired she was. Spirit nuzzled her reassuringly, finding his own legs were burning and tired from the constant travelling. They started a comfortable walk, both horses unable to sleep despite their legs' complaints.

"Spirit, stop. I smell something" Rain's ears went up as she heard something hit the ground faintly, but not far off. Spirit went in front of her slightly, straining his neck to work out what was coming towards him. His eyes scanned the distance in front of them, immediately spotting two figures outlined by the moonlight. They were three horses, and by the smell, all of them were bachelors. His ears went right back and he dipped his head low to the ground, ready to defend Rain if necessary. The three horses noticed Spirit and Rain, immediately picking up speed at the possibility of stealing a filly. Rain took a hesitant step back, afraid of the strangers.

Spirit moved back with her, his head swivelling back as fast as lightening.

"Stay close, don't run." His commanding yet gentle whisper stopped Rain's movements and made her move closer to his tense body.

"Well, well, what do we have here boys?"

"A mare, a pretty nice one at that" One of the bachelors, a strong looking bay, tried to walk towards Rain, but Spirit stepped in front of him and snorted a warning, his fiery eyes staring right back at the reddish-brown coloured horse. The other two horses, who were both roans, were scrawnier than the bay, but had longer legs and had a height advantage over Spirit. They moved closer to the bay, who looked like the leader of the small herd, and lowered their heads slightly.

"It seems like we have a problem. Maybe we should get rid of it" With that, the two horses charged forward and reared together, their front limbs flying everywhere in hope of a hit. Spirit turned his body and used his hind legs to buck, knowing that his back legs held more power than their front ones. He managed to kick them both back, leaving sore looking cuts on their underbellies. Rain whinnied, and Spirit then realised the bay was trying to move her away, his fierce nips on her flank. Spirit's legs moved as fast as he could make them, which were a lot faster than the bays. He managed to get in front of the bay and charge into his body, Spirit's eyes closing themselves as he felt the strain of the other body on his head. The bay skidded off direction, Spirit putting his whole body weight onto him. The bay moved his head away, and Spirit took the chance. He reared up to his full height, his front legs flailing as his body quickly started to fall back down to the ground. The bay squealed as deep cuts were made to his back, blood trailing down his body. Spirit leaped forward close to the ground, his legs halting him to a stop near the bay's head. He neighed loudly in victory, causing the bay to turn and gallop as fast as his legs could carry him. The other two roans followed after him, their forms becoming faint as they ran non stop across the brown terrain. Rain cantered towards Spirit, thankful that she hadn't been stolen away from Spirit. He embraced her, his once rough touches becoming soft as Rain's scent enveloped his senses. He had forgotten how dangerous the plains could be.

"Maybe we should rest. You look exhausted."

"No, just relieved that that excuse for a horse didn't take me" But Rain could feel the strain of running for so long and the shock of the latest incident catch up with her.

Spirit put his head under Rain's, as she found it hard to hold her head up. Rain managed a small neigh, signalling she was more than ready for rest. Her legs moved automatically as she followed Spirit to a small group of trees to the right of their previous direction. She immediately lay down on the ground with her legs tucked underneath her body, the willowy looking trees giving her some comfort that something was looking over her and Spirit. The ground was a lot harder than the thick grass she had became used to on her travel back from her former home, but it was only a fleeting thought in her fading mind. Her world started to turn to darkness as sleep claimed her body, Spirit nestling up beside her and putting his head protectively on her shoulders.


End file.
